poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Back to the Future world/The Crystal Prep Shadowbolts join the group
In Hill Valley in the Year of 1885, Our Heroes and the Other got out of the Portal. Ryan: Where are we? Owen Grady: I don't know. Gandalf: (has a chicken in his hat) Ooh. Batman: Where are we? Wyldstyle: (looked at her scanner) Meg: Let's explore. Owen Grady: Ok, Meg. I think this place doesn't have electrical power. Wyldstyle: '''It doesn't even look like they've got *electrical* power. Mayor Hubert has shown up '''Mayor Hubert: Well now, you two. I assure you we most certainly do have power of the electrical persuasion! They saw a Lightbulb Mayor Hubert: '''Behold. The Town light-bulb! The lightbulb turns off by itself '''Mayor Hubert: '''Dagnabbit! '''Batman: '''Are you in charge here? '''Mayor Hubert: Indeed. Mayor Hubert at your service. Batman: '''Have you seen anything... "Weird"... Around here? '''Mayor Hubert: '''Well... I do see a Lady dressed in britches. '''Wyldstyle: Ah! Pfft! Pffft! Owen: Yeah. We'll look around this fine town, Mayor Hubert. Mayor Hubert: Oh, er... Then enjoy our fair town! I'm afraid it's a little congested today! Ryan: This is nice.(looks at a sign) Looks like we're in a town called Hill Valley. Matau: Wow, that's amazing. Bertram: I know. Ryan: '''Come on, Let's explore around town '''Cody: '''Hey, who's that guy? '''Seamus McFly: EUGGHH!! (spit) (spit) (spit) Help?! Anybody? I need a bit of help here! Cody: We need to get him out Laval has activated the Locate Keystone Laval: Here we are. He found it Laval: '''Here we go! Laval opens a portal and then a Crane appears '''Bart: A Crane!? Lisa: '''I think it is, Bart. '''Ticket Officer: '''Excuse me! Can you help me out, I'm a spot of bother you see. The Train is stranded in the Station and cannot continue on it's journey. Do you think could help fix the Track? The Supplies should be around her somewhere. '''Emmet: '''I help you for the Tracks. '''Marge: '''Let's go find some Tracks. '''Lisa: '''Hope we could find it around here. '''Finn: '''Don't worry, we will. '''Jake: '''What about those Parts over there? '''Wyldstyle: '''Maybe... We should use this to get him out. '''Ryan: '''She's right. Let's get Building. They are Building tracks for the train and they finish it '''Emmet: Let's begin! Then, the train starts to move on the track and the Our Heroes and the Other's got Seamus McFly out. Seamus McFly: '''Pe-yew I stink!... What! What is that Giant metal claw? I think I need to go to the Saloon to sit down! He ran off to the Saloon '''Gandalf: I'd like to see him try to move an Oliphant's Dung. That would be quite the Sight. Ticket Officer: 'I'll pretend I didn't see that strange heebie-jeebies nonsense as you've done us all a good turn. Thank you kindly. E'ris: '''You're welcome. '''Ryan: Now just one person to help. Honest Joe Statler: '''Joe's the name. Joe Statler... Or... Dishonest Joe as they call me. I'm trying to become a straight-edge business man and I need a change of image... Honest Joe I'm thinking. Say... You strange.. Strangers... Wouldn't mind helping me complete my sign would you? I need a photograph taken but the Photographer's gone to see what's going on down the main street! Emmet is building a Camera for Honest Joe and he finish it '''Emmet: '''Here you go. '''Jake: '''Hope you like it, Joe. '''Honest Joe Statler: I think I blinked and I have something stuck in my teeth! That's going to be a Terrible picture! Thanks, anyway. Ryan: You're welcome, Honest Joe. Bad Cop: '''Let's keep looking around Hill Valley. '''Cody: '''Okay. '''Ryan: '''I hope something is gonna happen in Hill Valley. And then a DeLorean has comes out '''Bart and Batman: A DeLorean! Ryan: '''Well, that answers that. '''Owen: Well. Who's that chap driving this car? Doctor Emmet Brown got out of the Car Doc Emmet Brown: Great Scott! Owen: I'm Owen. Nice to meet you, Scott. Gandalf: Gandalf. Please to meet you, Scott. Doc Emmet Brown: What!? When am I? Batman: *When* are you? Did you hit your head? You're in Hill Valley. Doc Emmet Brown: '''Oh No, no, no, no! This is Terrible! '''Wyldstyle: '''I don't know, it has certain old-timey charm. '''Doc Emmet Brown: This could destroy the Space-time Continuum! I don't belong here! Not now! Ryan: Doc. What's wrong? What do we do now? Doc Emmet Brown: '''Quickly! You have to help me move my car! '''Ryan: '''Don't worry, we'll help you, Doc. They move the car out of the way. '''Ryan: That'll do. Doc Emmet Brown: SUCESS! I knew it would eventually! Thanks! Cody: You're welcome Doc. ?????: We knew that you are helping Doc Brown. Sci-Ryan: Who said that? ????: I am. It was Flain (EG) and the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts Ryan: Oh, hey you guys. Sci-Ryan: Indigo! Lemon Zest! Sour Sweet! Sugarcoat! You got here? How? Indigo: Time travel with Emmet Brown. Sci-Ryan: Cool. I think you should remember this. Don't show any sin or touch anything. Do that and turn to stone. Gandalf taught me that. Doc Emmet Brown: '''Now I'll head off to the mines. And watch out for Mad Dog Tannen, he has a bit of a reputation if my history of Hill Valley is correct! He drive off his Delorean to a wagon '''Wyldstyle: '''I think might be the "Mad Dog" the Doc Mentioned. '''Mad Dog Tannen: Hey!! Nobody calls me Mad Dog! Specially not some Duded-up, egg-suckeing guttter trash! Bad Cop: Sorry, Mr. Tannen. We were just talking about you. Mad Dog Tannen: Oh. My bad. You think you know this fella? Seamus McFly: '''Help! Anyone? '''Bad Cop: '''Leave that man Alone, Tannen! '''Mad Dog Tannen: I can't. You have to fight me first. Bad Cop: '''Sorry. But no. '''Mad Dog Tannen: '''No? '''Bad Cop: Yeah. What are you stupid or something? I said no. Mad Dog Tannen: '''What's wrong, Cop? Are you a Chicken? Bad Cop stop walking because he heard for what he said '''Mad Dog Tannen: '''That's it, right? You're nothing but a little Chicken. '''Bad Cop: '''What did you call me, Tannen? '''Mad Dog Tannen: '''Chicken, Cop. You're nothing but a little Chicken. Bad Cop: Nobody cals me Chicken! Sci-Ryan: Bad Cop. Let me handle it. Bad Cop: No! It's my Job to do it! Ryan: Look. I watch a lot of cop shows on TV. Isn't there suppose to be a good cop? Bad Cop: Yeah, but I can give him what he has! And they saw the People running away '''Eris: '''What's going on? '''Batman: '''Whoever that it, they're the source of the Power Signature. '''Gandalf: '''Yes... I can feel it. '''Seamus McFly: '''Help! Anybody? '''Lord Vortech: This universe ain't big enough for the lot of us. Ryan: Who are you? Lord Vortech: I'm Lord Vortech Batman: '''Then why don't you leave? '''Lord Vortech: Cause we got business here, stranger.(spits) Business that we reckon you're fixin' to meddle with. Batman: Then it looks like we got ourselves a reckon'. Wyldstyle: '''Batman? You know you don't have an Actual Gun, don't you? '''Lord Vortech: '''Oh, Yeah? Try this.(gets out his staff) Pyow! And they saw the Daily Planet coming out of the Portal and globe is falling down '''Cragger: '''Look Out! '''Wyldstyle: '''Whoa! '''Ryan: '''Run for your Lives! '''Owen: '''OK, Tino! We don't want to become extinct! The Globe is Chasing them and it strike them like a Bowling ball '''Gandalf: '''Goodness! '''Lord Vortech: '''Cha-chuck! Boom. '''Batman: '''Move! And then a Kwik-e-Mart has fall to the Ground '''Bart: '''The Kwik-e-Mart? They teleport the Kwik-e-Mart in Hill Valley! '''Wyldstyle: '''That is a rather in-convenient store! '''Marge: '''Wait. Where's Homer? '''Gandalf: Look! Homer is in the Kwik-e-Mart he Scream and head back inside the Kwik-e-Mart Ryan: Wow! That's weird. Batman: '''This is getting ridiculous! How is he doing this? Cody:' Tell me about it. '''Lisa: '''Dad! Come out of there. (She is trying to open the Door and it doesn't work) Dad. Did you lock the Door? '''Homer: '''No. The Door just lock itself. And now I'm trapped inside the Kwik-e-Mart! '''Bart:' D'OH! How can we get Dad out of the Kwik-e-Mart? They are Building platform's for the Chroma Keystone and they finish it. They aim it to the Kwik-e-Mart and now it's open Homer: Thank Neptune, you save me! Marge: '''Thank goodness you're okay, Homie. They are going to stop Lord Vortech and then an Airship just block their way '''Ryan: An airship? They destroying the Airship to make a Path Ryan: '''Let's go! '''Bad Cop: '''Right! '''Lord Vortech: '''Oh. You're still here? Fine then. As you can see, nothing is safe from our Reach. And then Metalbeard's Ship, The Statue of Liberty and a Sphinx has comes out of the Portal and block them '''Emmet: '''Is that Metalbeard's Ship? Oh boy, he's gonna be so Angry when he see his Ship like that. '''Bad Cop: '''I always wanted to visit the Statue of Liberty. I guess she got impatient. '''Matau: Wow! I always loved the Sphinx. Ryan: No time for that we have to stop Vortech! Matau: Oh, yeah. We should use the Elemental Keystone to make a Path. They use the Elemental Keystone and now it make a Path and now they run after the two villains C'ody:' A-ha! We've got you now, old People! Batman: '''You ran out of things to hide behind yet? Let's settle this mano a Bat-mano '''Lord Vortech: '''Very well. As you wish. '''Maleficent: We'll show you how we deal with you. Lord Vortech: And now for our next trick? They use the Gateway and the Same Wall from Gateway room has shown up Wyldstyle: '''The Walls! They look's like the ones in the Gateway room. '''Ryan: '''This is not good, you guys. '''Gandalf: '''I beginning to suspect that the foes we've met thus far have mere pawns. '''Lord Vortech: You said it, old man. Because I'm not even on the chessboard. I'm the hand controlling every single piece. Batman: '''Enough talk. Let's do this. And then Lord Vortech goes to his ultimate form. '''Wyldstyle: '''Uh-oh. '''Ryan: '''Sweet Zeus. He is one big guy. '''Gandalf: '''You may have gotten off more then we can chew, Batman. '''Batman: '''No chance. I'm hungry. '''Lord Vortech: '''See my Power and quake. '''Gandalf: '''By the Beard of Balin! '''Gandalf: '''It reminds me about the Goblin King with Scrotum Beard. '''Lisa: Wait a Minute! Gandalf.. Di... Did you say... Scrotum Beard? Gandalf: SCROTUM BEARD!!! Lisa: Your creeping me out, Gandalf. Emmet: I hope it's not the double-decker couch. Owen: Bad Cop told you, Emmet. Stop. Wait. A double-decker couch? Emmet: Yes, Owen. I made it so we can watch TV and be buddies. Owen: '''That's the lamest thing you ever Build. '''Wyldstyle: Owen. I think you should know that that is the best thing Emmet have built. Owen: '''The best thing he Build? '''Wyldstyle: I'll tell you how the double-decker couch stays afloat. Ryan: Yeah, it's like last time. Homer: '''A Double Decker Couch? I should buy a new one! '''Marge: That's nice, Homie. It's like a bunk bed couch. Lisa: That's so nice. Millhouse will love this. Bart: Wow, Emmet! You're invention is the best! Emmet: Thanks, Bart. Cody: Can we just continue on the Locate Keystone? They open a Portal and a DeLorean has comes out of the Portal and Fly around Lord Vortech Marty McFly: Whoa! This is heavy! Batman: '''I've got a Gadget for Situations like this. '''Gandalf: I shall pass... this over to someone else. Laval: '''Like who? '''Gandalf: '''Don't know '''Ryan: '''Lord Vortech is heading to the Courthouse! '''Wyldstyle: '''Let's get him! He looks Defenseless! They made it to Courthouse '''Bad Cop: '''Guys look, another Locate Keystone. '''Meg: Let's use it before- Lord Vortech: I got here, already. Meg: '''Never mind. '''Bad Cop: '''Let's do this. They open a Portal and then a Troll has comes out of the Portal '''Gandalf: Trolls? Trolls are never up to anything good. Laval: '''There's another Locate Keystone. But how can I get up there. '''Ryan: '''Use this, Laval. (He gave Laval the Hoverboard) '''Laval: '''Thanks for the... Hoverboard? '''Ryan: You're welcome, Laval. Laval: '''Okay... I hope this works. He use the Hoverboard and he's Floating '''Laval: Whoa! I'm flying! It works! Indigo: I got this. (pulls out a RC version of the DeLorean Time Machine and a remote control) Ryan: An RC DeLorean? Indigo':' Yes. Doc Brown made it. Lisa: '''Wait. Your friend just build a Time Machine... Out of a DeLorean? '''Indigo: Yes, he did. Homer: Stay back, Vortech. I got a chainsaw!(mimics chainsaw noises) Laval: '''Great! Here goes nothing They open a Portal, and then a Mecha Dragon has appeared and took down Lord Vortech '''Laval: Cool! And then, a portal appear and came out two trolls pulling a charge board and slam it into Lord Vortech. Lord Vortech: Would you STOP using my own tricks against me? Then the RC DeLorean with the DoRc getting inside and Marty driving and flew off. Batman: '''He's too Strong! We have to find another way! And then a Portal has Opened. '''Batman: '''Let's go! They went through the Portal '''Lord Vortech: '''That's it, run along home! It's a dangerous universe out here! Hahaha! Now, let me see... If We were a Flux Capacitor, then where would we be hiding? Then, Doc and Marty see the stuff around. '''Doc Emmet Brown: Great Scott! Marty McFly: Doc, what did you do to the space-time continuum? Doc Emmet Brown: I did nothing! Which isn't to say that I might not do it at some point after now. Marty McFly: Does that mean we're going...? Doc Emmet Brown: Back to the Future!